


Composure Lost

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: On the day that Midorima and Takao ‘officially’ became an item, Takao made it his goal to make Midorima lose his composure at least once before the school year ends.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Composure Lost

**Author's Note:**

> The official KnB English dub dropped last week and I am LIVING for it. So... here's a celebratory MidoTaka fic!

On the day that Midorima and Takao ‘officially’ became an item, Takao made it his goal to make Midorima lose his composure at least once before the school year ends.

More accurately, it was always a goal of his; At first, because he wanted to see the too-cool yet really-friggin'-weird Miracle show some humanity, a sign that he wasn't invincible like the airs he put up, especially now that they were on the same team and Takao didn't have the chance to wipe the smirk off his face by beating him in a game anymore. But as time passed, Takao found his viewpoint shifting, much like his hawk eye allowed him to do on the court— And now, after their winter cup loss at the hands of Midorima's bastard redhead former teammate, after their grief at loss had passed, after Takao had the gut-twisting revelation that he _liked_ Midorima in a way that definitely wasn't platonic, after Midorima had practically wrangled a confession out of him—

Well. The point was that Takao wanted to see Midorima for what he was, not for what he pretended himself to be.

And that meant he’d have to get crafty.

* * *

_Compliments._

The basketball season had ended, but that didn’t mean that practice did too. While the third-years were busy with counselor meetings, final exam prep, and more, Takao and Midorima found themselves in the gym after classes once again with the rest of their upperclassmen.

It was strange, being the last of Shuutoku’s starting lineup for the year, but Takao was beginning to see it as more of an opportunity than he had anticipated. Not having any particular rapport with the second-strings made it easier to ignore the vaguely questionable stares he got when he interacted with Midorima. Sure, Ohtsubo, Miyaji (the older one), and Kimura may not have disapproved of their newfound relationship, but they also knew what Midorima and Takao were like beforehand, and their exasperation was as annoying as it was charming. Sort of like Midorima himself, now that Takao thought about it.

And now, as Takao took a large gulp from his water bottle as he watched Midorima effortlessly shoot three-pointers, the opportunity couldn’t have been better.

“Graceful as always, Shin-chan.”

Midorima briefly froze, before picking the basketball up from the gym floor. He shot Takao a questioning look.

“Was that supposed to be sarcasm?”

“Nope,” Takao responded, popping his lips at the end of the ‘p’ and trying not to look ridiculous as he swaggered up to the not-so-jolly green giant. “You always manage to make it look so easy when you shoot, y’know? But then again, you’ve practiced time and time again even when you don’t need to, so I shouldn’t be surprised.” He paused, then pointedly added, “You always surprise me in the best ways.”

Midorima blinked, glanced away, and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“The same could be said for you.”

Neither Takao nor Midorima said anything else as Midorima returned to the half-court line, the sound of basketballs swishing through the hoops like nothing had happened. The only evidence of their conversation being anything but ordinary was the way Midorima pursed his lips as he continued on, trying to suppress a smile.

Takao didn’t bother trying to suppress his own.

**Amount of Midorima’s composure lost: 20%**

* * *

_Public Displays of Affection._

Takao wasn’t dumb enough to profess his affection for Midorima from the rooftops during an assembly. He was, however, _just_ dumb enough to profess it to the few students who remained in the classroom during lunchtime.

(He preferred to think of it as bravery.)

“Hey, Shin-chan,” Takao started, setting down his half-eaten sandwich, “Look here for a second.”

Midorima tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow. He’d long since stopped trying to understand Takao’s whims, instead resigning himself to following along— Which was perfect, in Takao’s opinion. Takao reached out a hand and swiped away a stray grain of rice that had lingered on the corner of Midorima’s mouth with his thumb, then casually licked it off.

Let nobody say shoujo manga cliches didn’t have their merits.

The sound of chopsticks clattering onto the desk was almost as satisfying as the wide-eyed stare Takao got in return. He pressed further, ignoring the inquisitive stares of the three female classmates sharing the room with them.

“Is there a problem?” Takao said, blinking benignly as Midorima stared. “You just had something on your mouth, that’s all.”

_Come on, take the bait…_

Midorima glanced away. Takao internally sighed, and faced forward as well, returning to his sandwich. It only took seven seconds for Midorima to interrupt this time.

“Takao. Look here for a second.”

Takao tilted his head, not expecting to feel taped fingers tilting his chin up as Midorima planted a light kiss to the side of his lips. Stunned, Takao took several seconds to register the way Midorima lightly drummed his fingers against the table, and said, “You just had something on your mouth, that’s all…” And belatedly, “...Fool.”

“Come on, Shin-chan,” Takao narrowed his eyes, not even bothering to care about the giggles from the peanut gallery. “I’m supposed to be the smooth one here.”

“Hmm.”

**Amount of Midorima’s composure lost: 40%**

* * *

_Kissing._

One of the few good things about the third-years being gone from the gym was that, after the few exercises done by the rest of the basketball team, the locker rooms cleared out much faster. Which, of course, meant Takao was able to pounce on Midorima so much more easily. Of course, once Midorima got into the swing of things (it always took him a second or two to realize that yes, Takao was still interested in him and wanted to show it), it was less of Takao pouncing on him as it was them pouncing on each other.

With Midorima’s hair fisted in his hair in a way that was almost endearingly inexperienced enough to make the pain subside, grappling his tongue with Takao’s as they made out on one of the benches, Takao really thought there was nowhere else he’d rather be. From time to time, Midorima would let out a little aborted sound, something like a choked-off groan, and while Takao knew he wanted to hear more of it, there was something holding him back. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to blow Midorima’s mind (and also his dick), but he knew, in that particular way that only he could read the other, that Midorima wasn’t quite ready to take such a step. And so, pushing away his urge to sit in Midorima’s lap and grind like a newbie just learning how to feel sexually satisfied, he focused on wrapping his arms around Midorima’s waist. The gesture was tender and stable enough to keep Midorima from getting spooked as they lip-locked, and Takao would be lying if he said he didn’t think kisses leading nowhere weren’t just as pleasant.

What threw him off his guard this particular time was when Midorima shakily pulled away to catch his breath, sternly looking anywhere other than at Takao.

“Everything okay?” Takao asked curiously.

“It’s…” Midorima began, and trailed off.

Takao would have thought he’d done something wrong, if he hadn’t glanced down just then and seen the way Midorima’s legs were shifting ever so slightly.

“Shin-chan,” Takao said, partly relieved, partly serious, “Are you getting hard?”

“Don’t say it out loud like that!” Midorima snapped, though the effect was loosened greatly by the pink flush spreading across his cheek and the barely-there stutter.

Takao grinned.

“Come on, it’s not a big deal. It happens,” He said, lightly whacking Midorima’s arm. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

Midorima bit his lower lip, and murmured, “Why are you surprised?”

Takao took a moment to think about that one.

“Well, I know you’re only human like the rest of us, so I should have expected it at some point, but you’re usually so in-control that I thought you’d just… I dunno, will it away or something.”

Midorima, in a twist that Takao couldn’t have predicted… snickered.

“You’re just worse at keeping it in your pants than I am.”

Takao might have been offended, if it wasn’t: A) Completely true, and B) Cute as hell to see Midorima freely letting out laughter.

So what else could he do but join him?

**Amount of Midorima’s composure lost: 60%**

* * *

_Intimacy._

Takao would still swear he didn’t intend for this to happen at the time.

He had invited Midorima over to play videogames, as any _normal friend would._ Granted, they were long past ‘friends’ at that point, but there was truly no underlying intention at that point. Midorima had agreed, which was almost shocking; Takao had no idea he was interested in that sort of thing at all, and he couldn’t even begin to figure out what game would be best to try out (NBA Jam seemed a little too on-the-nose). As it turned out, the game Takao could equally match him in was Mario Kart.

“Don’t stick your tongue out when you play, you’ll bite it off,” Midorima had scolded him as they fussed with the switch controllers.

Takao made it a point to stick it out even more.

“Ith ‘ut I do ‘uen I conthentwate,” He teased.

Midorima, in a rare display of thoughtlessness, reached out and grabbed his tongue between his thumb and forefinger.

“Ah!” Takao reeled back, only slightly satisfied with the look on Midorima’s face once he realized what he’d just done and grimaced at his fingers. “Geez Shin-chan, you really could have made me bite it off! And you nearly pinched it too.”

Midorima rolled his eyes, removing an embroidered napkin from his pocket (lucky item, of course) and wiping his hand on it. “My apologies,” He said, not sounding particularly apologetic.

Takao sighed, and leaned back on the couch. “Yeah, right.”

“What, do you want me to kiss it better?” Midorima asked flatly.

“That’d make me ecstatic,” Takao countered, equally as flat.

He hadn’t expected Midorima to actually follow through on his offer— A mistake on Takao’s part, really, because when did Midorima ever _not_ do something he said he would?

Within seconds, Midorima had his lips pressed against Takao’s, raking his fingers through jet-black strands (gentler this time, Takao noted with some satisfaction) as the soundtrack to Rainbow Road played in the background. Shortly enough, their controllers were discarded completely, in favor of something much more entertaining. Takao leaned into Midorima’s space, placing both his palms on Midorima’s thighs as they sat and kissed. Eventually, without thinking much of it, Takao had pressed closer to Midorima than he usually had the sensibility to do, which led to Midorima laying back on the cushions with Takao practically on top of him.

Takao could feel himself getting awkwardly stiff in all the right places, so he leaned back and tried to keep the enjoyment in his expression under wraps. When he looked at Midorima, however, he was (always, always) surprised.

Midorima’s eyes had narrowed just the slightest bit, not enough to show Takao any signs of anger, but enough to let him know he was mulling something over in his head. His breathing looked forcibly calmed, like he was trying to reel himself back into control over… something.

“Takao.”

“Yeah?”

“You said your parents and sister are out of town for an event?”

It was a statement posed like a question.

Takao nodded in response. It was the first time he’d been alone in the house with Midorima, so they…

…

“Oh,” He breathed out suddenly, trying to subtly gauge if Midorima was joking.

He wasn’t.

Takao swallowed thickly.

“Are you sure?” He asked eventually, after they both had their fill of sizing each other up.

“Not entirely,” Midorima admitted, “But. I trust you.”

Those three words made Takao’s heart flutter, his stomach do somersaults, and his cock twitch, all at the same time.

Through luck or fate, either one, Takao _seriously_ couldn’t care which one at the moment, the couch was long enough to accommodate the two of them as Midorima gently pushed Takao back, mirroring their positions earlier. It was almost painfully cute how focused Midorima was on roaming his hands across the planes of Takao’s sides and chest, the shy kisses pressing against his lips that slowly grew bolder as they made their way down his neck. For a split second, Takao had the idea that Midorima might give him a hickey, but then realized he was probably a bit too prim and proper to do something like that.

Oddly, not prim and proper enough to stop him from pushing Takao’s shirt up and dragging kisses down his chest and torso as he slid down the length of the couch, stopping below his navel.

Takao looked at him, eyes blown wide as his breath hitched.

_Okay, so Shin-chan is giving me bedroom eyes, and his mouth is dangerously close to my dick, and oh my god, he actually wants to suck me off, there’s no way he’s—_

“...Okay with this?” Midorima asked, snapping Takao out of his thoughts.

 _Midorima_ was asking if _Takao_ was okay with getting a blowjob.

“God. Yes. Yeah, I’m really fucking okay with that.” Takao breathed out.

Hesitantly, Midorima fussed with the drawstrings of Takao’s sweatpants (which were now hiding absolutely nothing anyway), pulling his boxers down with them. He stared at Takao’s erection, momentarily speechless, something burning in his eyes that Takao couldn’t identify.

“It’s okay to be nervous, if you don’t want to we ca- _haaaaaaahn, god, fuck!”_

Midorima started stroking him, offering a hesitant lick to the head before wrapping his lips around his cock and _going down._

It wasn’t coordinated at first; Takao was too starstruck at the mere idea of Midorima blowing him, not to mention it actually happening, and Midorima was obviously a complete beginner. But eventually, Midorima’s determination won over Takao’s internal freakout, and he started letting out soft, pleasured breaths. Each whimper spurred Midorima on, each cut-off gasp making him bolder. Takao could barely believe he was so lucky— _Oha Asa had nothing on him._

Several minutes passed with nothing but the quiet yet sinful sucking sounds, soft moans, and the rustle of Takao’s sweats against the cushion fabric as he tried not to buck into Midorima’s mouth.

“Shin-ch…” Takao started, huffed, and revised, “Shintarou… fuck, I’m close…!”

Midorima had enough mind to pull back before Takao came, but not quite quickly enough to prevent pearlescent streaks from splattering onto his glasses and dripping down his chin.

Takao heaved a breath in satisfaction, enjoying the look of pure debauchery on Midorima’s face as he unwound from the haze of his orgasm.

Midorima’s hair was ruffled from where Takao had been running his fingers through it, his glasses were skewed (and fairly marked up), his lips were spit-slick, and his expression looked barely-there.

Before Midorima was even aware, Takao had carefully set aside his glasses, and pushed Midorima up so he wasn’t awkwardly hovering over him. His eyes glinted.

“My turn.”

**Amount of Midorima’s composure lost: 80%**

* * *

_???_

Takao was pretty sure he was forgetting something that day.

It was the second-to-last day of the school year, and he felt as though it was significant somehow, aside from the obvious. He hadn’t forgotten anything in his backpack (that he was aware of), he’d brushed his teeth and combed his hair, he’d even checked Oha Asa just to get an idea of where Midorima’s mindframe for the day would be. Scorpio in first, cancer in second, etcetera etcetera. He mulled over what he could have possibly been missing as he walked along the sidewalk path leading to Midorima’s house. They’d abandoned the rickshaw after the winter cup, and Takao was grateful for it, not just because it spared him the burning ache in his legs, but because it was really weird to do in general.

He wondered why he put up with it in the beginning, but eventually just chalked it up to some weird pre-flirting.

Eventually, he stopped at the front porch, and let out an idle yawn as he waited for his boyfriend. The front door opened shortly after, though to Takao’s surprise, it wasn’t Midorima Shintarou that stepped out, but rather, his younger sister, Midorima Yukina.

“Hey Yukina-chan!” Takao greeted with a smile.

Yukina glanced away and fidgeted, which wasn’t unusual; From the few times Takao had been able to see her, he knew she was a very reserved girl, preparing to end her last year before middle school, and she didn’t often have much to say.

“He’s looking for his lucky items,” Yukina eventually responded, answering the unspoken question.

Takao raised an eyebrow.

“Items? As in… plural?”

Yukina nodded, shuffling her weight from foot to foot. “He always brings two. One for cancer, and one for scorpio.” After a pause, she smiled softly but sadly. “He says it’s for his special someone, but he also said they don’t believe in his lucky items, so he keeps the other one hidden. I think that means they don’t like him back.”

Takao gulped heavily.

“Tell me, Yukina-chan, how long has he been doing that?”

Yukina pressed a finger to her lip thoughtfully.

“Since January, I think.”

Takao tried to steady himself.

His Shin-chan had been holding onto lucky items for him, even without his knowledge. It was probably just a silly, minor gesture, but the revelation of it practically reached into his chest and gripped his heart with an iron vice.

“Do you know who his special someone is?” Yukina broke him out of his thoughts, staring up with him with an expression more eager than he’d ever seen on her.

“Yeah… Yeah, I do.” He answered after a pause. “And… I don’t think you need to worry about his special someone, okay?” Takao’s voice wavered slightly as he spoke; “His special someone cares about him a lot, and they’d do just about anything for him.”

“Really?” Yukina looked at him in awe.

“Really. He makes them feel like they can do anything, as long as he’s there. And… and his special someone might even love him, too.”

“Wow…” Yukina said quietly, and walked away.

Takao sighed and watched her, relieved by the end of whatever that emotionally-charged conversation was.

The relief was short-lived, as he heard an almost cracked throat-clearing sound.

Midorima Shintarou, the one and only, was standing there, red-faced and nervous, staring firmly at the ground. Takao could feel his soul leave his body, only to be slammed back down into it when the other held out something in his hand; A green hair-tie.

In a hushed voice, just bordering on a whisper.

“Scorpio’s lucky item for the day.”

Takao stared at him.

And ran.

“Damn it, Shin-chan, how are you so _cute_ like that?!” He shouted, trying to escape the deep blush that was rapidly forming on his face.

“Stop before you run into traffic, fool!”

**Amount of Midorima’s (and Takao’s) composure lost: 100%**

**Author's Note:**

> Not on tumblr anymore, but you can yell at me on twitter @doomtemp


End file.
